Suicide Notes and Love Letter
by Nemo Blue Rose
Summary: After polishing off a victim Sweeney accidentally cuts himself. What will become of it? And Mrs. Lovett is acting stranger than usual. What is troubling her?
1. Crimson Tears

**Prolouge**

Crimson spilled across the floor. Beautiful crimson rubies. Sweeney could feel something was off, the blood of this customer wasn't calming the sorrow that welled deep inside off him. The sorrow that caused him to create the man he had become. Why could nothing go his way? He couldn't even have a slight pleasure in his life. That pleasure that the blood of his victims used to bring him.

He began to clean his razor the pain in his icy heart increasing until he drowned in his sorrows. Memories of the past swam before him killing himself on a deeper level than the men he killed daily. He saw his wife when he was being arrested by that pious vulture Turpin. He was gripped in such agony he fell to his knees, holding back the scream that threatened to rip out of his throat. As he collapsed out of the sheer pain of it all his razor slit a gash across his arm.

He looked to his arm and did not feel pain but rather an eerie calm. The blood flowed from his arm to the floor mingling with the blood already on the floor. How could his own blood calm him more than his unknowing victims. He heard footsteps and rushed over hiding behind the door ready to kill the unsupecting person about to travel into his shop.

The door opened and his muscles tensed before springing agilely to the form pinning it to the wall by it's throat. He looked at the face and realized it was his landlady, Mrs. Lovett. He backed away and began to gaze out the window longing for her to leave. "Mr. T. are you alright? I heard something fall and...Mr. T.!"

While he was staring out the window everything started going dim. _Just a mere trick of the eyes that's all._He felt his body grow weak and he fell to his knees. "Mr. T.!" Mrs. Lovett screamed again rushing to his side. "Shut up woman." This came out as a whisper as the last of his strength left his body and everything went black. The last thing he saw was Mrs. Lovett's worry stricken face, and somewhere deep inside himself he felt guilt for treating her so bad.

**Author's Note:**

**There you go guys something that just popped into my head during a bad case of writers block. Thanks for reading please review.**


	2. A long night's stand

She felt a scream building in her throat as she ran towards his broken form grasping him in a tight embrace. She couldn't lose him she absolutely couldn't he ha to be okay he just had to. "Mr. T.!" Her voice was high and panicky as she patted him on the side of his face, "Mr. T. Please don't do this to me."

She looked down and saw the gash in his arm bleeding excessively and let out a small whimper. _His costumer must've attacked 'im before 'e died._ She swallowed and stood grabbing the rag he used to clean his razors. She fell heavily to her knees next to him sobbing as she tied the cloth round his wrist.

She looked down decided she would have to carry him downstairs so she could take care of him better._ I know the first thing I'm going to do is take these bleedin' shoes off._ She slipped her shoes off and felt the still warm blood seeping between her toes, she then tossed her shoes into the chair, and walked back over to Todd's unconscious form. She felt the treacherous tears continue to slide down her face portraying only a slight amount of her worries.

_Oh, Sweeney, wot ever am I to do with ya. Trouble maker. _This pulled a slight twisted smile to form on her face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. She reached down and moved his limp form into a sitting position. A laugh threatened to break through as she picked him up bridal style. _Always imagined 'im pickin' me up this way. Only in me foolish dreams though. He'll never love hideous me._

She carried him downstairs and sat him in her bathroom. She removed his gloves and saw that it to was slit. With shaking hands she unbuttoned his shirt revealing his pale smooth muscular chest. She let out a sigh and felt her heart break. A voice kept echoing in her head '_He'll never love you.' _

She let out an half aggravated half sorrowful sigh and walked out and upstairs to his shop to retrieve some clean clothes for Sweeney. She grabbed a clean shirt and pair of pants for him before rushing back downstairs afraid to leave him for too long.

"Mum?" Oh bloody... "Yes, Toby dear. Wots the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, just... Nevermind."

"It's okay. Go back to sleep dearie." She walked in and gave him a kiss on the forehead before returning to Mr. Todd.

He was still sitting on the floor of her bathroom where she had left him. She finished removing his shirt and untied the cloth from around his arm. The wound on his arm continued to bleed. Nellie grabbed the rag of the side of the tub. When he had fallen the blood had seeped through his shirt and stained his ghostly pale skin.

After cleaning him up she tied a clean cloth around his arm. She then removed his boots and sat them aside and removed his pants which were also soaked in blood. She felt a blush creep across her skin so she quickly cleaned the blood from his legs and quickly dressed him in the clean pants. After making sure the cloth was tied firmly around his arm she wrapped his uninjured arm her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist to carry him to her room.

Laid him on the bed and grabbed the quilt at the foot of her bed and draped it over him. She pulled a chair over and sat next to the bed. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note: I'll update soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
